1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial rocks and boulders and more particularly pertains to a new artificial boulder for easy placement and easy portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial rocks and boulders is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial rocks and boulders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art artificial rocks and boulders include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,088; 3,192,063; 4,960,622; 2,513,648; 5,435,949; PCT Patent No. WO 81/01107 (inventors: Skone et al.); and PCT Patent No. WO 95/30058 (inventor: Scheiwiller).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new artificial boulder. The inventive device includes a shell having a top portion, a bottom portion, an exterior surface, an inner surface. The exterior surface of the shell is designed formed to resemble the exterior surface of a boulder. The inner surface of the shell defines a cavity. A plurality of spaced apart anchor tabs are coupled to the bottom portion of the shell. Each anchor tab has a hole for extending a stake therethrough to secure the shell to a ground surface.
In these respects, the artificial boulder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easy placement and easy portability.